The Flock plus 1
by Zoezaz
Summary: Kay, is an avian american like the flock. after getting injured she decides to go to the flock for help. Will the flock let her join them? Does she have a new crush?


**This was just something I did because I was bored. The girl, Kay, she is 14.**

* * *

Soaring through the air is like nothing you have ever felt before. Well, unless you are 2% bird and 98% human _then _you could relate to me. The sun beats down on your back. Wind rustles your feathers and you try to reach new heights. I always love to fly. That is until I hear a gunshot and pain explodes in my right wing.

"What the-" I mutter before I start to descend to Earth. Seeing as I don't want to become an avian american pancake I try to flap. As I only have one working wing this doesn't work out too good and I still fall towards the earth at an alarming speed.

"Think, Think" I whisper to myself. It would be great if a trampoline magically appeared right now underneath me. But there doesn't. Crap.

Then I spot a lake. Bingo. I angle myself towards it. Now I know that hitting water at a very fast speed is like hitting concrete but my other option isn't so good. With five yards to go I fold in my wings which immediatly sends pain through my body but I try to ignore it. With a splash I fall into the lake. You know what I said about the concrete? Turns out it was right. I think I would have had a better chance falling on the ground.

I start to sink to the ground but quickly swim towards the surface. I climb to the shore and roll over so that I'm lying on my back facing the sky I was just flying in.

"Who ever shot me is going to get that gun shoved up their-" I begin to say before I hear voices coming from a small forest to the right of me. I quickly jump up. Big mistake. Black spots cloud my vision but I run away from the little forest. I keep running until I can't run anymore. I find myself at an old warehouse. I trudge inside and sit down on the ground.

"Let's see" I look over my shoulder at my wing. "What did I get myself into?" I reach around and gently touch the bullet wound.

"Ow!" I shout. Brilliant, Kay, Brilliant. I need to find help and fast.

Then, an idea strikes me. What about those bird kids that were on the news. Maybe they could help me. After all I can't really go to a hospital and say, "I've injured my wing". Now where did they live? Maybe I can ask somebody. I look around and find a mouse nibbling on some cheese watching me.

"Hey, there." I murmur. I crawl towards it. It looks at me with interest. Then it speaks.

"Can I help you?" It says in a high, squeky voice. I smile and try to look extra friendly.

"Yeah, um, I'm looking for these kids that are like me. They have wings, too" I try to show him my wings but that causes too much pain. Hopefully, he gets it.

"Oh, you mena the Flock?" He says and leans back licking his paws. "They live here in Nevada. Their house is near by" He then gives me full instructions to the house.

"Thanks!" I say. He shrugs and scurries off. Now, you probably are wondering what the heck that was about. Well, you see I can talk to animals.

------------

After I've rested awhile I walk away from the ware house and go and find the Flock's house. The mouse gave very detailed instructions and I quickly find it. It looks like one of those houses you see in those t.v shows and on the cover of home magazines. It's simple but nice. I wouldn't mind living here. A little dog is running around the yard. It doesn't seem to notice me walk up the step to the door. I lean forward and push the doorbell. I can hear it ring through out the whole house. The sound of running feet tells me people are home. I quickly straighten up just as the door opens.

"Hello?" An african american girl says. She seems to be around the age of 11 or so. I shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Um, hi, my name's Kay and..." before I can say another word pain shoots throught my wing and I start to see black spots again. Through the spots I see the girl looking worried.

"Um, are you okay?" I'm too dizzy to answer her. Through the fog that is circling my brain I can hear her yelling for someone. That's when I fall. I hear a crack but hope I didn't kill myself. Before I black out I see a girl with brown-blonde hair looking down at me. Then I remember my wings are out.

"Oh my god"

Blackness.

* * *

**Please help a person to be inspired by clicking that green button down below.**


End file.
